Systems and methods herein generally relate to processing digital items into print-ready forms and printing such items, and more particularly to the use of tone reproduction curves to alter bitmaps.
Printing devices, such as aqueous inkjet printers are subject to contamination from excessive marking material (e.g., ink, toner, etc.) applied to a sheet surface. The exact amount of ink that may be applied without causing contamination is related to the type of ink, size of drops used, and the characteristics of the sheet surface. For example, untreated media can tolerate a greater application of ink, as the ink soaks into the paper fibers; and hence is less likely to transfer to internal parts of the printer and cause contamination. Even so, there is an upper limit beyond which ink on untreated media will cause contamination.